


The Fire’s Out but Still It Burns

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: The Flares in the Sky [1]
Category: Phantom Halo (2014), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Romance, Spoilers for Teen Wolf Seasons 1-4, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Samuel ‘Newt’ Emerson, Alpha of the Glader Pack, is ready to claim his mate, one Stiles ‘Thomas’ Stilinski of the McCall Pack. Though past actions haunt both Newt and Thomas, perhaps they can break free and create a new future as they get to know each other as Samuel Emerson and Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Harriet & Aris Jones & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: The Flares in the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743574
Comments: 37
Kudos: 232





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom Halo Summary: A L.A. noir family crime drama, combining indie style with literary intelligence and occasionally comic desperation. Warren Emerson, once a master Shakespearean actor, is now a gambling drunk. Puck-like Samuel enchants crowds of passersby by reciting the Shakespeare monologues his father Warren all but beat into him, while his brother Beckett, a master pickpocket, makes his way through the unsuspecting crowd. When Warren gets in deep with a loan shark, his sons need to find a way to escape, and like Samuel's beloved, Phantom Halo, they must break free from the mud that traps them.  
> (Just so you know what Phantom Halo is about-its a good movie if you want to check it out)

“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,” the lithe, blonde teenager murmured, as not to wake the other occupants that were sleeping in the vehicle on which he was seated. The hood of the scratched, beat up, two-toned purple, 1973 Chevrolet Nova. That in its heyday had been a real beauty of a car. _One day_ , he promised himself, _it would be so again._

He wondered if Beckett had even realized he had left with the car, had left his older brother behind in a rundown motel that had been on the edge of a city, that he couldn’t remember the name of? That he had disappeared without Beckett, this time? Then again, with all the women that Beck had been drowning himself in, most likely not? Once the reality of their father’s death hit his older brother…well, Beck chose to drown his grief in women. Rather than booze and gambling like their father had done after their mother had…left.

“Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,” Newt, on the other hand, had gathered his Pack to him once more. It hadn’t been easy, for they had been scattered all over the country. Some of them throughout the world. But they had in turned heeded Newt’s call, now all that was left was to find his mate. Luckily, Mari being a techno-mage, was an expert hacker that she was had been able to find him. WCKED had been through about where they had found their past test subjects, so he had a fair idea where to look.

“And all of our yesterdays have lighted fools,” They had arrived on the outskirts of the small town of, Newt looked at the sign, it once said, Beacon Hills, but the hills had been replaced with the word ‘hell’ in blood-red spray paint, and the population number was crossed out, multiple times with new numbers. While that should have been alarming, it didn’t stop the need to go there…his mate was in that town.

“The way to dusty death, out, out, brief candle,” Newt whispered, glaring at the sign, so hard he didn’t hear the door to the car open, but he heard,

“Are you ready for this, Alpha? You only speak in Shakespeare when you’re nervous,” the Korean boy, with dark red and orange streaks in his black hair, said softly so not to wake the others in the car.

“Where is our pack-sister?” Was what the blonde asked, instead of answering the other boy.

“Sonya and the others are still two days out.”

“And our gift?”

“Safe.” The Korean boy sighed, “the worst thing that happens is that the McCall Pack refuses the alliance and if that happens…we go with Plan B.”

_Yes, because kidnapping is a tried and true method of getting a mate,_ the blonde thought rolling his eyes at Minho. “Send our Emissary to speak with Emissary Alan Deaton. We are going to do this right.”

Newt looked back at the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. “It is a tale, told by an idiot,” he slid off the hood of the car, and walked over to the edge of the cliff, the lights from the town sparkled and shone like ground-bound stars, “full of sound and fury,” Newt wondered, if his mate ever thought of him? Did he ever think about their time together, did his mate miss him? Well, he would find out soon enough “…Signifying nothing.”


	2. One

The scent of the cleaner used in the examination room of the animal clinic couldn’t cover up the smell of the many animals that had been in this place even to Stiles’ typical human nose; he hated to think about what it smelled like to a were-wolf one. Though one would deny that after that Nogitsune had possessed him that Stiles was still human. He didn’t even know anymore and just said, when Liam asked what he was, that he was, ‘Better?’

Stiles leaned on the wall nearest the door, with his arms crossed over his chest. Stiles wondered why Deaton had demanded that he be here for this meeting? Scott had slowly been trying to push him out of any dealings with the supernatural since the assassins tried to kill half of the citizens of Beacon Hills because of a supernatural hit list. Scott was worried that because Stiles was human that he couldn’t take care of himself, and Stiles had let Scott believe this, mostly because it had amused Stiles in the beginning.

Scott’s attitude towards him wasn’t and hadn’t been amusing for a long time now. It was, Stiles could admit, his own fault. He should have shown Scott and the pack what he could do a long time ago. It’s just that using those skills and powers brought up memories of a time best forgotten. It was too painful for Stiles to deal with, the memories of… _him._

Those memories… _hurt._

Stiles glanced around the room. Scott was standing next to Allison, flirting with her. Allison looked unhappy about this, and with good reason because Scott was dating Malia at the moment. Stiles knew it wouldn’t last, Scott would find some excuse to break the were-coyotes’ heart just so Scott could go back to dating Allison for a few weeks or until Allison got bored and found someone else, she wanted to date more than Scott. It had become a vicious cycle between the two; it’s what happened when Scott had dated Kira.

Stiles’ stabbing Allison in the stomach while possessed by the Nogitsune and she barely surviving it had damaged his bond to Scott.

Stiles was having a hard time seeing him as an Alpha that should be followed. Scott had betrayed Stiles one too many times for Stiles to trust him, and Scott blamed Stiles for everything that the Nogitsune had done. Allison went to France with her father for six months to recover. She promptly dumped Isaac, (who had gone to France with her and was still in there with Allison’s French hunter relatives, dating one of her cousins), when she came back to Beacon Hill. She made a play for Scott that had _nothing_ to do with why the Kitsune and True Alpha broke up.

Liam was sitting on the counter texting on his phone, most likely to Theo Raeken. It would surprise Stiles if the boy were actually texting his girlfriend, Hayden. His relationship with her was almost as on and off again as Scott’s was with Allison. Scott was not the person Liam should be emulating concerning relationships. The blonde beta was here because he was Scott’s only beta bitten by him. Stiles wasn’t sure why Scott had allowed Theo to stay in Beacon Hills or why Liam was the Chimera’s keeper.

Erica and Boyd still gravitated to Derek even though Derek wasn’t an Alpha anymore, the fact that Scott took great joy in reminding Derek about. Derek had only lost his Alpha-hood, saving his sister, Cora. Stiles had a theory that he hadn’t lost it so much as he used a lot of it to heal Cora. After the whole thing that happened in Mexico, Derek could now turn into a full wolf, something only his mother could do in their family. Stiles was sure Derek’s Alpha-hood would return to him in time.

Speaking of the wolf, Derek was sitting on the floor next to Stiles, glaring at it. Trying to ignore Lydia, who was poking him in the shoulder trying to get his opinion of a dress she was trying to show him on her phone. The banshee had been trying to get the Hale wolf into her bed for months now, and Derek had been resisting, but Stiles could see Derek’s resolve weakening day by day unable to stand up to Lydia’s persistent. Lydia was going to bag Hale in the next few weeks, Stiles was sure of it.

“As you know,” Deaton said, walking into the exam room, getting their attention. He was carrying a small wooden box, he set it down on the examination table, “a new pack as moved to Beacon Hills.”

“Should we be worried? We haven’t had much luck when new people move to Beacon Hills.” Lydia asked, softly, with a concerned expression on her face. New people to Beacon Hills meant more bodies for Lydia to find. Deaton didn’t answer her but looked at Scott.

Scott nodded, “I know. And as long as they don’t cause any trouble. I don’t care that they are here.” Derek snorted at this but said nothing. Stiles agreed with what Derek hadn’t said, that as an alpha Scott _should_ care that an unknown pack had moved into his territory.

“Alpha Emerson’s Emissary approached me,” Deaton said, “they wish to negotiate an alliance with the McCall Pack,”

“We could use some allies,” Liam said, taking his gaze from his phone, “then maybe we could get some help when things like the Deadpool or the Dread Doctors happen?”

“I’m open to allies,” Scott agreed.

“Alpha Emerson wishes an alliance through marriage,” Deaton dropped that bomb with a bland look, sighing at the incomprehension he was met with, “he wants one of you to marry him.”

An alliance through marriage or a mating bond was one of the oldest and securest ways of gaining an ally that wouldn’t stab you in the back because they were basically family. That was the theory anyway, ask any of the old European Royalty if it actually worked or not?

“And which of these idiots does Alpha Emerson want to marry?” Derek asked, amused, but concern shown in his eyes.

“Mieczyslaw Thomas Stilinski,” Deaton said, and motioned to the box on the table, “it’s a gift from the Alpha.” Stiles pushed away from the wall and came closer to the table looking at the box; the top was decorated with an intricate depiction of a maze, he when he looked more closely, it had different sections that could be moved— _Oh, I know this…_

“When did you learn to pronounce my name?” Stiles muttered to Deaton as he picked up the box and turned in over in his hands, moving, sliding the different sections around.

Deaton ignored the question, “It’s a—” but before he could finish, Stiles set the box on the table, and it fell open, revealing what was inside, “puzzle box,” Deaton said, lamely.

Stiles smirked, this alpha knew Stiles was smart and the opening of this box was a test, a trial, “It was a lovely thought,” Stiles murmured, looking down at what was revealed, it was a pendant made from a shotgun casing, on a braided black leather cord. Stiles went pale at the sight of it much to the concern of his pack members.

“The Emissary said, that you would know what it means,” Deaton told Stiles.

“Hey, that looks like—” Scott started to say,

“Slim it, Scott!” Stiles snarled, harshly at him, causing Scott to go silent. Scott knew better than to continue when Stiles used that tone of voice, even more so when he slipped into that weird slang Stiles had picked up when he had been missing for those eight months during their freshman year of high school. Scott had been so worried about if and when Stiles would be found that he failed that year. It was just as well because when Stiles was recovered, he hadn’t been himself for a long time, and they both ended up in summer school in order make their sophomore year. Stiles reached out with a shaking hand and picked it up and carefully opening the pendant; he pulled out a single piece of rolled-up paper, he teared up at the sight of familiar handwriting,

**_I told you once that I would follow you anywhere…and I have. I’m coming for you, Tommy._ **

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked up to see that Allison had stepped towards him, a worried look on her lovely face, she shouldn’t be concerned about him. Not after everything he had put her through. Stiles shook his head, his fingers tangling in the black leather cord. It couldn’t be… _him._ He had been told three years ago after he and his Gladers had been recused from the WCKED Corporation that they could not have contact with each other for their safety and mental health. It was a crock of shit, but government-mandated, so they’d had no choice at the time. But if it was… _him_?

Stiles looked at Deaton, and said, softly, “Please inform the Emissary that the McCall Pack will agree to meet in two weeks at a place of our choice to negotiate the terms of mine… and Alpha Emerson’s upcoming nuptials.”

Allison, Derek, and Liam exclaimed, “WHAT,” in unison. Lydia had a contemplative look as if she understood more than the others. She knew Stiles never did anything without reason. Stiles’ goals never made sense to the Pack, until Stiles explained why, where, and the how’s. Though from the look on Stiles' face? He didn’t seem to be in an explaining mood this time.

“I could swear that you spoke English, but I didn’t understand a word you just said,” Scott said, looking confused. Stiles rolled his eyes and untangled the black cord of the pennant from his fingers before slipping it over his head, flinching, slightly, when the pendant hit his chest. “I’m the Alpha, pretty sure I’m supposed to make choices like that if we met other Packs and their Alphas.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Are you the one that Alpha Emerson wants to marry?” Stiles didn’t wait for Scott to answer, “No, you are not. So, you don’t get to decide if we met this Pack or not, I do. Since I’m the one the Alpha wants to marry.”

“Why two weeks?” Allison asked.

“Summer break starts then,” Stiles told her, “I figure we can use the summer to deal with the chaos that the Emerson pack will no doubt bring to Beacon Hills before we start our senior year of high school.”


	3. Chapter 3

_I loved, and I loved,_ Stiles thought, watching the scenery pass by on the way to the park that he had chosen for the meeting with the Emerson pack. Ignoring the worried looks that his father was shooting him from the driver’s seat of the jeep. His father hadn’t been happy hear that they were going to be meeting another pack nor that this meeting was basically a negotiation for an allied marriage to Stiles. His father had yelled at him, and then when he was done, Stiles showed him the pendant. While that hadn’t eased his father’s mind, the older man at least knew why Stiles was going through with this… _very_ lousy idea.

“How can I say this without breaking,” Stiles murmured, to himself, “how can I say this without it taking over,” Stiles tried not to meet Lydia’s eyes, in the review mirror. She wasn’t happy about sitting in the back seat, but the jeep was his car. It was Stiles’ right to sit shotgun in his car when his father drove it! “I loved, and I loved and…I…lost…you.”

***

Stiles chose a park he used to come to with Scott when they were younger. It had fallen into disrepair, the merry-go-around, creaked and wobbled as it slowly turned. The rust was thick on the chains of the swings, Stiles wondered how they were still even attached. And the slid had a hole in the middle of it that looked like it was put there by a shotgun blast. Scott, Lydia, and his dad were sitting around one of the wooden picnic tables. Derek like Stiles had chosen to lean against the end of it, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes scanning the wooded areas at the edge of the park.

They’d been waiting about an hour before Stiles heard it, a bird call, that had only been used in one place at one time. The memory of the heat and scorching sands were the backdrop of many of Stiles dreams and nightmares. None of the others seemed to notice the significance of the sound so, Stiles straightened and replied in kind.

“They’re here,” Stiles said flatly.

Scott made a dismissive sound, “We would have seen—”

A group of various teenagers, the Emerson pack, melts out of the woods around the park surrounding the McCall pack.

“You were saying, Alpha?” Derek sneered.

An arrogant looking Korean boy that looked like he spent way too much time on his boy-band prefect hair, swaggered up to Stiles, “Stilinski,” he seductively purrs, “can’t wait to have you under me.”)

Stiles lips quirked in a slight smile. Then he punched the other boy in the face, the Korean boy’s nose exploded in a gush of blood, as he hit the ground from the force of Stiles punch.

“Gods! Thomas!” his voice sounding wet and nasal, “Did you have to hit me in the face!”

“Ahh, Min-min,” Stiles said, his nickname for the boy surprising the other of Stiles pack, “you know, I had to hit you where it would hurt the most.”

Gally helped Minho up, “If you weren’t so vain? He wouldn’t have punched you in the face for the ‘under me’ remark. He just would have done something horrible to your hair when you least expected it.”

“Where is he?” Stiles asked, nervously.

Gally and Minho exchange a look. Then Minho asked, “What no ‘how are you, Minho? ‘Good to see you, Minho!’”

Stiles gave the boy a flat look, and said in a dead monotone, “How are you, Minho? Good to see you, Minho,” and repeated, “Where is he?”

Gally sighed, pointing over Stiles shoulder, “Where do you think, Thomas?”

_I knew from the moment you entered the maze that I would follow you anywhere… I would follow you…_ Stiles could hear the words that had been written so long ago, precious words that haunted Stiles dreams and waking hours.

Words he could not forget or escape, words that even if he could? He wouldn’t want too they were all Stiles had left of… _him._

Stiles slowly turned around, looking passed his pack sitting at the picnic tables to see a lithe, teenage boy leaning against the tree closest to the tables. dark honey-colored blonde hair, worn shorter than the last time he had seen the boy, was being tousled lovingly by the slight breeze. Chocolate-colored eyes shone with amusement as he lifted a hand and wriggled his fingers at Stiles, a smirk on his lips.


	4. Four

_He’s here! He’s Here!_ _He’s really here!_ Was all Stiles could think even as the stormed over to where the blond boy stood. Something in Stiles expression must have been harsh because the smirk slid off of Newt’s face. Newt stepped away from the tree that a moment ago he had leaned against.

“Tommy—” Newt started to say, Stiles shoved the other boy back against the tree with the palm of his hand on Newt’s chest, “Tommy, I—”

“Whatever it is?” Stiles snarled, “I don’t care!” Newt’s expression fell and his eyes shined with the start of what may have been tears and that just wouldn’t do. “ _You’re here!_ ” The hand that Stiles had on Newt’s chest came up and cupped Newt’s cheek and Stiles dove in, pressing his lips to Newt’s in a quick, desperate, passionate longing-filled _kiss_.

After a moment, Stiles tried to pull away, in order to breath, Newt’s hands had come up and were clenched, twisting Stiles shirt, he used it to reel Stiles back in for another kiss. This one not as quick but just as passionate when breathing became difficult for both of them, Newt let Stiles go though the reluctance to let Stiles go was plain to see on his face.

Newt dropped his head, resting his forehead against Stiles, “I’ve _missed_ you. Tommy. I missed you so much! You don’t even know—” he murmured softly to Stiles, his eyes closed, breathing in deeply as he nudged his forehead against Stiles’ forehead in a familiar fashion. Newt was scenting him, like he used to in the Glade.

“Not a day has gone by that I didn’t think of you,” Stiles whispered.

“Tell me,” Newt demanded desperately, “tell me you still feel same. That you—”

Stiles jerk away from Newt as if he had been stung, “Of course I don’t _feel_ the same!” Stiles’ heart hurt at the sight of Newt’s sad expression but he kept on, “Three years, Newt! It’s been _three god damned years_ without a single word from you!”

“The Government…” Newt started.

“No!” Stiles cut him off, “You don’t get to use that as an excuse!”

An angry expression crossed Newt’s face, “Why didn’t _you_ contact me, Tommy!”

“After they separated us? By the time I found out anything about what happened to you? You were already on a plane to England!” Stiles snarled.

Newt gave him what was suppose to be a bland look, but wasn’t, the anger shone through, “Social media is a thing, Tommy, you could have found me! Found us all if you had wanted!”

“Do you think the government would have just given me a list with your real names on it? We all signed those papers, Newt! They wouldn’t tell me anything, no matter how much I begged!” Stiles sighed; it had been the lowest point in his life. Knowing that Newt was out there in the world somewhere without him. “In the end? I just wanted to go home. They said it was better not to have contact—”

“For our mental health,” Newt whispered.

“Yeah, some of us showed an…unhealthy attachment to one or more members of our group.” Stiles said, sarcasm lacing his tone.

“Tommy, do you still—”

“I don’t know, Newt.” Stiles sighed, “I loved you and I lost you. I was content to know you were somewhere out in the world somewhere. But I don’t know if I’m still— I just don’t know. I’m in a different pack, Newt.”

Newt’s expression hardened, “I am Samuel Emerson, Alpha of the Glader Pack,” he looked over Stiles shoulder and stared at Scott McCall with dark gold glowing eyes, “We’ve come to offer you an alliance between our packs. In hopes that you will return _my mate to me_!”


End file.
